The Pit
The Pit is the second mission for the Delta Force and the fith overall mission for The Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki Wars! This mission mainly deals with Daimaō's trials for his entance to Delta Squad. Mission August 14, 2019 Outside "The Pit" in a desert Commander "Daimaō" Samwell "ALRIGHT NEWBS! KEEP MOVING! DON'T STOP!" I shout as I watch the rookies run "The Pit." "GO UNDER THE BARBED WIRE! NOT OVER!" Zeon walks in, "Sir, rookies giving you a hard time?" I turn around, "These are the worst rookies we've ever had." I turn around grasp the table, "If they won't pass 'The Pit,' we might just send them to Colonel Torres' squad. A newbie shouts out, "I-I-I DID IT! I beat the record!!!" I think to myself, "No f*cking way...." I run out of the room and confront the rookie. He shivers, "Yes.... Lieutenant Colonel....." I glare, "One! You refer to me as Commander! Two! How in bloody hell did you beat my record!?" "It was.... your record?" He asks. "YES!" I shout in complete anger, "Now! How did you beat my record!?" He looks pale, "I beat it by .001 seconds. I am sorry sir." I calm down a bit, "No need to apoligize... Sergeant...." Everyone looks shocked. "I'm a... Sergeant now?" He asks. "Yep, you have been promoted Sanderson." I turn and walk away. He stops me, "Sir... When did you obtain the record?" I don't look at him and I pause. I finally say, "Meet me my office. 1800 hours. Bring anyone who wants to hear the story." And so, the time passes, slowly. After dinner, and at 1800 (6:00) he and a few other soldiers come to my office. I stop what I am doing and close my laptop. Private Michaels says, "Sir, we would like to hear the story of your record." "Fine. I'll tell you rookies." I stand up and say, "And you ask for clearence next time Private!" He gulps, "Yes sir." "Anyways... It was 1993, July 13th I do believe. I arrived on base camp...." July 13th, 1993 In a jeep outside the base camp Private First Class Johnathan "TUK" Samwell “Wake up! Wake up son! We’re here!” Says a mysterious voice. I soon identify the voice as Command Sergeant Major Jacob Willard, my former superior officer. I feel him repeatedly shaking me, trying to get me to awake from my slumber. I open my eyes and see the man. “Fine, don’t get up. The Captain will have your hind later.” He emerges from the dank, brown jeep and makes his way to the Captain and gets his attention while I watch from the jeep. “What?! Who’s yelling at me?” The Captain asks who soon turns around. “Willard! What do you want?” As the Captain walks over to Willard, the latter says “Well, uh... ” “Speak up mate! I can’t hear you!” The Captain demands. Willard gulps and says, "Sir, the FNG is here." The Captain turns around and asks, "What's the name?" "Samwell, Private First Class Johnathan Samwell. Codename, TUK." Willard tells and then signals me. "Samwell! Get out here!" I step out of the jeep and onto the dry, arid training base remotely located in the desert of Arizona. I walk over to the Captain, who towers over me and makes me feel as if I were an ant, and salute him. "TUK eh? What kind of name is TUK anyway? How’d a yank like you pass for selection?" He asks. I stand there, blink twice and then gulp. The Captain sighs, "Anyways, welcome to the Delta Force, PFC. I am your new superior officer, Captain MacDaniel." After meeting the Captain, I go to put my stuff up in the cabin 3-B. I put the stuff up when a guy jumps off the top bunk. "So, you must be the FNG. Let me be the first one to welcome you. I am Sergeant Krayson. Welcome to Delta. I will be in charge of your training soldier. Meet me in the southern part of the base in 10. Get ready soldier." Sergeant Krayson leaves the bunker. After getting acquainted with all the men in the bunker, I meet Krayson in southern portion of the base. "There you are Samwell!" Krayson says as he tosses me a gun, "Here PFC. We're gonna test your aiming skills." I aim down the sights of my M16 and shoot only one bullet when Krayson stops me. "No TUK! Hipfire first!" He shouts. The targets pop up and I shoot all three with 67% accuracy. "Not bad soldier, but it needs work. Alright, aim down the sights and shoot the targets." I aim down and hit the targets with a whopping 95% accuracy. "Amazing Samwell! I haven't seen anyone with that good of an accuracy since Captain MacDaniel!" He sseens incredibly impressed with me. "Alright now, shoot the targets behind the wooden wall." Only two targets this time, I test my aim and manuver over to the right and get a double kill!! With only one bullet! Krayson drops on the ground, "Wow. We have never. Ever had. Anyone. Do. That. Before. Ever." He pulls out his walkie talkie, "Mac, you need to come watch the FNG. He is incredible. Krayson out." Captain MacDaniel arrives and Krayson explains the whole story to him. "WHAT!?! 95% ACCURACY! DOUBLE KILL!" The Captain seems to be incredibly shocked. Krayson wipes the sweat off his face, "Yes sir. Its amazing." He turns attention to me, "TUK. Toss this fragmental grenade and see how many targets you can take out." I grab the frag, pull the pin, and toss it. It bounces a bit and it finally explodes. We all become stunned. Every target, is down. "WHAT!?" Krayson shouts out. "NO WAY!!!" MacDaniel yells. I stand there and look proud. MacDaniel grabs me by the collar and demands that I run The Pit.... We arrive at The Pit and he lets go of me. I breathe heavily because I was being choked. "Welcome to The Pit, Samwell. The roughest, toughest, meanest training course in America." MacDaniel says. I stare in awe. The course looks tough. Extremely. I am ready. "TUK. Think you can beat it in 1 minute?" Captain asks, "Thats my record." What!? One minute?! I think I will try it. I grab my M16 and open the door. Krayson and MacDaniel enter the watch tower. "Alright TUK, you can go!" Krayson shouts. I shoot the three targets that appear and move on. More targets appear, one is a civilian though. I narrowly miss it though, and I advance on. "Good TUK! Remember! Don't shoot civilians!" Krayson explains. I run up stairs and an enemy pops up. "Melee him TUK!" Krayson shouts. I melee the enemy and see a pool of water. Ropes are attached at the top. I grab the ropes and make my way across. Next is the barbed wires. Unlike the men I train today, I crawl under the wires and get away from the wires. Next up, the rock climb. I climb up the rocks at a near instant transmission rate. At the top, I rappel down the wall and reach the end of The Pit. Krayson and MacDaniel await me at the end. I ask what was the completion time. "Um. Let me check PFC." Krayson checks his stopwatch. He gets a very surprised look on his face and drops it. MacDaniel picks up the stopwatch is shocked. "57 seconds! FIFTY SEVEN SECONDS!" "He beat your record Captain!" Krayson shouts out. MacDaniel looks down at his feet, "I know. Thats why I am promoting him to Specialist." "What!? Specialist!" Krayson asks. "Yes Sergeant. Got a problem?" MacDaniel asks. Krayson shakes his head. Back to the present "Any questions men?" I ask. One raises his hand, "Whatever happened to MacDaniel?" "That's easy. He is now the General of the Wikian Army!" I say. Everyone looks at me in surprising faces. "Next question." I say. "Yeah, you mention Krayson. Is he in any way relation to Staff Sergeant Krayson?" One asks. "Yup, that was his father!" I say proudly. "Now no more questions. GET OUT OR YOU WILL DO 100 PUSHUPS!" Everyone scatters on out and they shut the door. About an hour later, someone knocks at the door. "Enter." I command. Zeon walks through the door. "Oh. Welcome Zeon. What do you need?" I ask. "Did my father really serve with you?" He asks. "Yes. Why do you need to know?" I ask. "He just never told me, maybe he forgot about you." Zeon laughs. I get up out of my chair, "We served together for 19 years, I doubt he forgot about me. Now leave. I have work to do." "Yes sir." Zeon says as we walks out of the room.... MISSION COMPLETED! Trivia *This is the first appearence of MacDaniel, and the first and last appearence of Sergeant Krayson. *Commander Samwell mentions that he and Krayson served together for 19 years. If this is true, Krayson should have help in the raid 3 years prior to this mission. *This is the only non-CIA mission that no mention or sighting of the New Federation. Category:The Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki Wars Category:The Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki Wars missions Category:Missions Category:Pages made by TheUltraKamehameha Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanon made by TheUltraKamehameha Category:Delta Force